One
by maknae123
Summary: Suzaku remembers the night he spent with his love, Euphemia li Britannia, the night before she died and realizes why his eyes looks so dead, and why all the joy and happiness has left his world.


Suzaku Kururugi stared at the small pin in his hand. Though this young soldier seemed strong, which I suppose he was, if we were speaking of his physical talents. No, I am talking about his emotional strength. He always smiled, even after he killed his father (not right after of course, for was only a 10-year-old, traumatized boy.) Now, never.

He looked up and immediately saw his reflection in the mirror at his dresser. His eyes looked dead, lost. He looked down again, knowing exactly why he looked like that. He lied down on his bed, one fit for a knight. He was waiting for the other Knights of the Round to show him around his new living quarters and how being in the Round worked for, you see, he had caught Zero, who had turned out to be Lelouch, his best friend and his love's favorite brother.

He was holding the pin in his hand as he thought about the last night that he and the Third Princess of Britannia had spent together.

--

_Euphemia li Britannia was walking to any place that she could step foot on. She was so nervous for, you see, the next day the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan was going to get started, and only anxious what if's ran through her mind._

'_What if no one shows up?'_

'_What if something happens?'_

'_What if Lelouch doesn't come?'_

_She stopped and realized where she had ended up. Her knight's living quarters._

_His room was on the third floor (how could she have climbed that many stairs and not notice? She was on the first floor!). His door was solid wood, like all the doors in this place, and was carved with beautiful craftsmanship._

_She took a deep breath and knocked her small fist on the door. She needed someone strong right now._

"_Coming!" She heard a muffled voice say. She also heard some shuffling, a small "Ow! How the hell did that get there…?" and then, finally, the door opened to reveal a, what any aristocrat would say, inappropriate Suzaku Kururugi._

_He was in a white t-shirt and some brownish shorts. Euphemia peered behind him to see that he had been cleaning (that explained some things) and that he obviously wasn't expecting company._

"_Y-your high-!" He noticed her frown. "Princ-" Still frowning. "Euphem-" Still frowning._

_He eventually stopped stuttering and sighed. "__**Euphie,**__" he said with a slight exaggeration, happy when she smiled, "What are you doing here?"_

_Euphemia looked at the flowery carpet. What was she doing there? She didn't mean to go there. It just sort of.. Happened._

"_I, uh, was walking around.." She said quietly, "And I just sorta.. Ended up here.. I guess…" Her pale cheeks turned red from embarrassment._

_Suzaku blinked a few times. "Uh, would you like to come in? You seem kind of nervous…"_

_She looked up at him. Was it that obvious? She nodded and walked around him. A few things were scattered here and there, but other than that it looked tidy._

"_Sorry for the mess.." Suzaku said nervously. "I was cleaning and.. Some of this stuff just appeared, so I have no places for them…"_

_Euphemia stepped over a few things until she got to what she was looking at. She picked up an old looking, wooden sword. She looked at Suzaku._

"_What is this?" She asked in utter confusion._

"_It's a bokuto." He replied simply. She just stared at him. "Uh, it's a Japa- I mean, an Eleven fake sword used for training." He smiled slightly, staring at the old thing in the Princess's hand. "I used to carry that everywhere I went…"_

"_Suzaku…"_

"_Huh?" He looked up at her face, which had a frown on it. "Ah, excuse me. I was just spacing out, I guess."_

_Euphemia shook her head. "I don't mind if you space out if you're thinking about a happy memory. But you said Eleven. Suzaku, you're Japanese."_

_Suzaku's green orbs widened. "But.." _

"_Why do you think I made the Administrated Zone of Japan?" She asked, smiling._

_A million things ran through the knight's mind. Does that mean that she…?_

"_Euphemia…" Suzaku said, just staring at her (but not noticing her frown), "Why __**did **__you make the Administrated Zone?"_

_Euphemia looked at the carpet. "Because.. Well.. There are so many Japanese people who could have better lives and.. Well.. Because… It meant that we… Well… That we could…" Suzaku's eyebrow was raised in confusion as she stuttered. "We could… Be together without any… Conflict…" She said quietly, hoping he didn't hear._

_However, his next action proved that he had, in fact, heard every word._

_Suzaku grabbed the young princess's wrists and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened from the shock of it. Even though she had ordered him to love her, and even though they had spent many lunches and dinners together alone, they had never done this. Whether because of status or shyness. What ever it was, it was gone now._

_Eventually, they were both melted into the kiss, and sooner than wanted, they had to break for air._

_Both were flushed and still holding onto each other (her arms around his neck, his around her waist). Euphemia looked at Suzaku and felt her face get even redder._

"_Suzaku… I…"_

_Before she could finish, Suzaku was kissing her again. Neither knew how it happened, but eventually they were both lying on his full sized bed (being a knight doesn't mean he's good enough for a queen, you know), with the knight on top, the princess on bottom. Both were red (Euphemia's redness going all the way to her ears). _

_The princess thought about everything. She thought about the Administrated Zone and how she was doing it to be with the man she was with now. She thought about how, once the Zone was established, they could spend time like this any time they wanted. All the 'what if's' left her mind as she opened her mouth, the words rolling off her tongue before her shy self could stop them._

"_I want you."_

_Suzaku's eyes widened at this, his face getting slightly redder. Euphie reddened more at this also. She looked away._

"_Well.. I mean.. That is…" She stuttered. How the hell was she supposed to explain saying something like that?_

_Suzaku smiled. "Princess…"_

_The young girl stopped, but didn't look at him until the next words left his mouth. _

"_I want you, too." He whispered in her ear before licking it slightly._

_Euphie's eyes went wide and she grabbed his face. He looked down at her, blinking a few times. She leaned her head up and kissed him. She felt him smile a bit before kissing her back, starting to run his hands up and down her sides and their tongues battled._

_Suzaku eventually slid her large dress down, which, of course, caused the young princess to blush even more. Suzaku just smiled and started to remover her bra._

_Once that was off, Suzaku blushed also. Not from embarrassment, though. From the fact that he was looking at one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen._

_He licked over her left breast (her nipple getting hard immediately) and played with her right. He eventually switched and licked her right, trying hard not to smile as she moaned beneath him._

_He kissed and licked all over her stomach gently. He wanted to taste __every __**inch**__ of her._

_Eventually, he got to her laced, white panties. He slid those off, too, earning a gasp from the girl beneath him._

_He smiled at her as he touched the inside of her panties._

"_You're already so wet?" He teased._

_She blushed and then smirked, "You'd be surprised what happens when I'm in your presence. Or even, when I'm all alone, just thinking about you."_

_Suzaku blushed. Since when was she that bold? And did she just admit that she masturbates?! He pushed the thought out of his mind. Tonight, she would be pleasured by him, and him alone._

_He threw her panties to the side and pushed her knees apart. He grinned a lopsided grin at what he saw._

_Euphemia gasped when she felt him take one, long lap on her womanhood. Her hands found his wavy, brown locks and grabbed them as he lapped and teased and licked her._

_She gritted her teeth, moaning his name as he teased her with his tongue and fingers._

"_Ah… Suzaku.. Su.. I.. I'm gonna.." Her hips bucked up as she got closer and closer to the edge. And right when she thought she was going to fall over, he left her oh so sensitive area._

_She whimpered slightly, her eyes closed and face flushed. She heard the sound of clothing, and looked up to see Suzaku getting back onto the bed only this time, he was completely naked._

_Euphie blushed at the sight of him, but eventually kissed him, touching his chest, stomach, abs, nipples (which went hard) and, eventually, she got to his waist._

_She teasingly touched his impressive manhood, earning a gasp from her soon to be lover._

"_I wonder…" She teased as she slowly and loosely began to stroke him. "What happens when I touch you here? You're so hard… Did you just get harder?"_

_She continued to tease him. "Ah… Y-Your Highness.." He teased back as he moaned._

_She frowned and stroked him faster. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her wrist._

_She looked at his sweaty face with a confused look. She gasped quietly as he brought both of her hands up and held them above her head with one hand, his other hand parting her legs more._

"_Sorry… If this hurts…" He said nervously._

_Euphemia realized what he was going to do, and nodded slowly._

_She hissed as he entered her, a strange, uncomfortable, painful feeling of being full. However, the strange and uncomfortable feeling eventually left since, she was guessing, it was Suzaku, and they fit perfectly together._

_She moved her hips slightly, the pain slowly starting to leave, but still noticeable as he started to thrust into her slowly._

_Eventually, the pain disappeared completely (well, maybe not completely, but it was definitely over taken by the pleasure.)_

_Moans and grunts and sighs and words of affection filled the heated room._

_The thrusts got faster and harder. Suzaku, who usually could run a mile without being out of breath, found it hard to breathe. The feeling of being inside this beautiful princess, the tightness, the perfection of it, it was all too much. _

_The same could be said for Euphemia. The fact that her Japanese, handsome, strong, and kind knight was inside of her was just too much._

"_Ah! Su.. S-Suzaku.. I… I think I'm gonna…"_

"_Nng… Euphie… Me- me too…Ah!"_

_And then…_

"_Ah! S-Suzaku!"_

"_Euphie!"_

_They both came at the same time. Euphemia blushed as she felt his warm, Japanese seed fill her._

_Both stayed the way they were as they struggled to catch their breath._

"_Suzaku… We… We became one? Didn't we?" Euphemia panted._

_Suzaku opened his eyes and looked at her. _

"_Yes, Euphie. We became, are, and will forever remain…"_

_He lied next to her and entwined their hands while smiling._

"_One."_

_--_

Suzaku had tears streaming down his face. He realized that there was a sharp pain in his hand and opened it to find a somewhat deep cut in his palm, the pin proving his knighthood covered in his blood.

He stood up and walked to his bathroom. He washed his hand before putting a bandage on the wound. He looked at himself in the mirror.

Those same, dead eyes looked back at him.

Euphemia li Britannia, his love, had asked if they had become one and, of course, he said yes.

Euphemia li Britannia had be fretting over the ceremony of the Administrative Zone of Japan, scared that something would happen and, of course, something did.

Euphemia li Britannia had been a victim of the curse called Geass, commanded to kill all of the Japanese people, which included her precious knight.

Euphemia li Britannia… Was dead.

And by becoming one with Suzaku Kururugi, when she left this world, so did a large part of him, including his joy, happiness, hopes, dreams. Everything that made a person feel alive, the way she had made him feel.

_Knock, knock!_

Suzaku looked at the door with his dead eyes and walked to it, placing his knight pin on the desk. He opened the door to see a tall, blonde boy and a short, pink haired girl.

"Hey! You must be Suzaku, huh?" The blonde one said. "I'm Gino, Knight of Three, and this is Anya, Knight of Five."

"Hello." Anya said calmly, playing with her cell phone.

"C'mon! We're here to show you around!" Gino said happily.

Suzaku nodded and followed him out, and he was followed by Anya.

But before leaving, Anya was able to snap a picture of the blood covered pin that proved Suzaku's loyalty, devotion, and love for Euphemia li Britannia.

--

**I hope you liked it. And yes, it was meant to be sad. This is my favorite pairing in the whole entire universe, so when I watched episode 23 for the first time, I started yelling inappropriate words at my computer screen while sobbing. The second time I saw it, it was in English and on my big TV, and I just cried silently. That kind of inspired how I wrote Suzaku. The fact that I was sobbing and felt that I died a little inside at the fact that a fictional character in an anime died proves that Suzaku, a fictional character in the same anime who was in love with her, had died so much more.**


End file.
